


Weekend at Steve's

by JustAnotherAsgardian



Series: McDanno; Two idiots in love [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny's Hammock, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Weekend at Steve's, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherAsgardian/pseuds/JustAnotherAsgardian
Summary: “What the hell happened?”“We fell.” Danny said getting up and giving Steve a helping hand.“In love?” She asked in all seriousness.Five-0 spend the weekend at Steve's
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno; Two idiots in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying something new here... I hope you enjoy. You can leave kudos, comments I accept them all :D

When he couldn’t sit back any longer, he got up and walked towards him, because he couldn’t, for the love of God, understand why his partner was so fascinated by what was on his phone. It was annoying to say the least. Was he not company enough? Was he not funny enough? Something had to give because last he checked it was his weekend with Danny and whoever was on the other end of the phone was stealing his partner’s attention and Steve was convinced that was illegal, or it should be illegal.

He finally got to the hammock where his partner was relaxing and hoovered over him casting a shadow on Danny causing the blonde to look up at him with a smile on his face. A smile he knew wasn’t because of the sight of his undeniable sexiness but because of the stupid electronic device on Danny’s hand.

“What?” Danny asked, holding back a laugh. He had to admit, his partner looked cute even when he wasn’t trying.

“What, what? You know what.” Steve accused looking at Danny then his phone and back.

“Oh, you mean why do I have my phone with me on my hammock? Did I miss the McGarrett house rule number 78: No phones on the hammock? You should uh… you should put up a sign. Or maybe print it on a t-shirt.”

“You think you're funny?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Danny smirked at him. Steve just sighed, defeated.

“What’s got you laughing so hard? It must be funny because I could hear you from all the way out in the water. So, tell me.”

“Must you know every minute detail of my life?”

“Yes. Yes, I must.” He mocked.

“You’re not funny Steven so just stop.”

“Well then, share the joke.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“What, you think I wouldn’t get it? Is that it? I have a sense of humor too you know?”

“Joke of the year.”

“Just…” Steve reached for the phone but Danny was quick to hide it from his reach. Steve glared at him and tried to get the phone away from him again but Danny hid it behind his back. “What are you, a five-year-old? Give me the phone Danno.”

“No, Steven, it’s mine.” Danny said sitting up with the intention of making a run for it. But the SEAL proved to him again just how quick he could be when suddenly he was draped over Danny trying to get to his phone. “You animal. Get off me!”

“I just want the phone Danny.” Steve said not giving up on his pursuit. He had Danny pinned back down on the hammock and his weight was on top of him, legs on either side of the blonde. With one hand he reached for Danny’s waist turning him and the other was going for the phone on Danny’s hand that was now in view. But his partner surprised him when he quickly removed his hand and pulled it up over his head and far from the SEAL’s reach.

“You’re not making this easy on yourself because I’ll just keep coming.” Steve affirmed as he leaned forward, hoovering over Danny again and successfully grabbing his wrist. Danny countered the move by lifting his hips up and using it to push Steve out of the hammock, unbeknown to him that Steve had a strong grip on his wrist. So, when he fell over Danny quickly followed suit landing on top of him. For some reason Steve thought that Danny was still fighting him, I mean, why else would Danny pin him to the ground? And so, he wrapped his free hand over Danny and kept him in place as he carefully slid the phone from Danny’s grip. The culprit that had Danny in stitches was a video of a cat landing on a man’s head, instantly knocking him out and a dog with shoes on and a hat coming to check on the unconscious man and then reprimanding the cat. It was funny, Steve had to admit.

“So, you _do_ like cats!” Steve smiled looking up at Danny who seemed quite comfortable just lying there on his chest.

“No, you goof. I liked the video because of the cute dog with the shoes on.”

“Sure thing buddy, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Danny just snorted and flicked Steve’s cheek with his free hand. Before Steve could react, a shadow appeared over them forcing them to look up only to see Kono with a goofy grin on her face.

“Is this a bad time? I could go… leave you to it.” She suggested, winking knowingly at them.

“No.” They both replied at the same time.

“What the hell happened?”

“We fell.” Danny said getting up and giving Steve a helping hand.

“In love?” She asked in all seriousness.

Steve just laughed and shoved her playfully as he went inside the house. Kono and Danny followed closely behind.

The weekend was off to a great start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chin was the last one to arrive at Steve's since he was the unlucky one who drew the short straw and was tasked with the duty of getting the beers and snacks for the game.

After a while, the game ended with their team taking home the win so as a celebration, they decided to order pizza and maybe play some board game to pass time.

“I’ll handle the board game. Danny, you think you can manage to order in pizza or do I need to hold your hand?” Steve teased him.

“I appreciate the gesture babe, but I think I got this one. Why don’t you just worry about entertaining us, huh?”

“Okay. Hawaiian pizza for me.” Steve said and winked at him before disappearing upstairs.

“Me too brah.” Came Chin’s zen voice.

“I’m not going to order Hawaiian pizza, okay?”

“Oh, come on, brah. Don’t be a buzz kill.” Kono said curling her lips up and looking at him with puppy eyes. _Who could say no to that?_

“Unbelievable.” Danny said but nodded his head in agreement as he walked to the kitchen to make the call.

***

_“Molly’s Pizzas, can I take your order?”_

“Ahem… yeah uh… three large Hawaiian and one large pepperoni, please.”

_“Sorry sir, we’re all out of Hawaiian but can I interest you in our Chicken Barbecue. Buy one get one free for the weekend.”_

“No, unfortunately I want Hawaiian.”

_“Well, I’m sorry sir but we’re out.”_

“Why don’t you just make one real quick?”

_“We could, but we’re all out of pineapples sir.”_

“You're joking right? Tell me this is some prank?” Danny could not believe what he just heard.

_“I’m afraid it’s not sir.”_

“Are you seriously telling me that you ran out of pineapples? How is that even possible this place is _infested_ with them!”

_“Right?”_

“Okay then, two pepperoni and two of those chicken barbecues you said… This is unbelievable.”

***

“This is unbelievable Danny! Only you could go against everyone’s wishes and order whatever the hell you wanted. Only you.” Steve fumed as he looked at the pizzas on the coffee table.

“Why would you do that Danny?” Chin asked looking disgusted even though his voice remained calm.

“I didn’t… I-”

“Yeah brah, that was a bitch move.” Kono added sipping her beer.

“Listen guys, I didn’t, okay? I specifically asked for your ridiculous Hawaiian pizza but… you wouldn't believe it…” Danny stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I mean, I don't even believe it myself but I'm telling you, he said and I quote _‘we're all out of pineapples sir’_. I’m not making this up.”

Steve looked at him the way he always looked at suspects to tell whether or not they were lying or holding back or both, and after a while, he nodded once and said firmly, “You're lying.”

“Why? Why would I lie?” Danny asked, clearly offended.

“You're lying.” Steve repeated aggressively as if he was trying to make Danny own up.

“Yeah brah, even I don't believe you.” Kono added.

“Chin, help me out here babe.”

“Sorry brah, that story just doesn't add up.” He said simply and shrugged.

“You know, I don't get it. If you didn't want to get the pizza you could have just said so no need to make up a story to get your way.” Steve finally said in a low, almost comforting voice. The kind of voice he’d used on victims or suspects whenever he wanted them to feel safe and lower their guard and maybe let something slip without realizing.

“I'm not lying.” Danny said but shortly after the words left his mouth, he couldn’t contain his laughter anymore and had to cover his mouth. Who wouldn’t laugh at how ridiculous the little moment was? How could he want them to believe him if even he found the story comical? Danny finally stopped laughing after the glares from his ohana proved too much.

“You know what? I'll call the pizza place and put it on speaker so you all can listen, okay? Is that okay with everyone?” He looked around the room and was met with nods from everyone. _We work together for Pete’s sake, what happened to trust?_

After Danny called the pizza place and his story was confirmed, Steve still looked at him suspiciously. _I can’t get a win with this guy, Danny thought._

“So, you paid him to lie too? How could you stoop so low Danny?” He shook his head in disappointment. “Wow… Just wow.”

“Babe, what do I gotta do to make you believe me, huh?”

But Steve didn’t answer, instead, he just repeated his last statement and Danny absolutely lost it. Predictably, they started to bicker and Chin and Kono dug in and started eating while watching the interesting show before them starring their bosses. After what seemed like hours but was roughly five minutes, they finally calmed down and stared at each other.

“Hey babe, you really wanted that Hawaiian pizza?” Danny asked in the tone he usually reserved for his precious monkey.

“Yeah…” Steve whispered back.

“Okay, okay.” He reached out and laid a hand on his partners shoulder and squeezed it gently. “How about this, I'll make you one tomorrow. Will that make you happy?”

“As a matter of fact, yeah.” Steve beamed.

“Yeah?” Danny asked smiling at his goof of a partner.

“Yeah! That would make me very happy Danno.” Steve was smiling from ear to ear now.

“Okay then, it's done. That's all I wanted to here. I want you to be happy babe, always.” And with that, he gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They pulled back after a while and got lost in each other's eyes like they always did.

“Hey cuz, you really wanna tell me that _that_ is purely platonic?” Kono whispered to Chin.

“Doubt it.”

“We can hear you.” Danny said still maintaining eye contact with Steve.

What a way to end the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and have a great rest of your week :)


End file.
